Jasmine
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Her entire life Empress Tianzi had been alone, but she always had two people by her side. One-shot.


A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next story involving Code Geass. This focuses on Empress Tianzi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a bright and sunny day in Luoyang. Citizens were moving about their daily lives trying to hold on their lives in face of the overwhelming poverty was as common as the blue sky. This was true with one exception: the Vermilion Forbidden City. Empress Tianzi was seated on the Dragon Throne simply doing nothing as she always did. In a nearby room, the High Eunuchs were carrying out the government business as the always did. Suddenly, a commotion erupted in the outside garden. Tianzi got off the throne and went to see the matter while her officials tried to stop her. Gao Hai had already arrived at the scene when Tianzi arrived with the officials behind her. They found a man being pinned down by a soldier.

"Please, let him go." requested Tianzi.

"But you majesty, this man broke the law by trying to save the life of an inmate." replied the soldier.

"Yes but, I get brought medicine when I'm sick and the person who brings it isn't punished." noted Tianzi.

"There's no comparing that prisoner to you your majesty." said the soldier.

"Don't argue, the banquet will be starting soon. Do as her majesty commands." said Gao Hai.

"If he's taken to face the law, he'll be executed." noted the soldier.

This stunned and upset the young girl.

"But that's wrong! That's wrong, he was doing something good so he shouldn't die because of that!" declared Tianzi.

The soldier was clearly taken aback by this.

"Well you see..." stammered the soldier.

The soldier sighed and released the man named Li Xingke. The man left only to return hours later. The Eunuchs wanted him gone, but Tianzi requested a private moment on the balcony which was granted. The two stared up at the starry night sky together.

"I wish to thank you your majesty and let you know I am entering officers' school." said Xingke.

"Officers school." replied a confused Tiazni.

"Yes. That is how I will use the life you sparred. I wish to protect you anyway I can." replied Xingke.

"I would like to go to. To the outside." said Tianzi.

"Outside?" asked Xingke curious.

"Outside of the Forbidden City. To school or maybe the sea were you an find all kinds of hot, yummy foods and friends to make." said Tianzi.

"Yes. Very well." said Xingke.

Tianzi turned her head.

"If you still wish I will take you away from here your majesty." said Xingke.

"Really?" asked an excited Tianzi.

"It's my way of thanking you for sparring my life." said Xingke.

Xingke knelt down and held out his pinkie. Tianzi looked on clearly confused.

"This is how we make promises outside the city." explained Xingke.

Tianzi looked at her pinkie then locked it with Xingke's.

"An every lasting promise." said Xingke, as their thumbs met.

"For all time." added Tianzi.

* * *

Five years had passed since then and Tianzi ruled as the empress. The young girl had not real authority and let the High Eunuchs run the country. They ran the country to the best of their abilities...or so she thought. Tianzi knew only little about the incidents occurring in neighboring Area 11, but she had heard the rabble-rouser named Zero was Suzaku Kururugi and that several key figures in the Eleven insurgent movement were arriving in Luoyang having been granted asylum by the High Eunuchs. She befriended Kaguya Sumeragi and they two spent as much together as possible. On one warm day in Spring, the two girls met in an outside patio as they enjoyed each others company.

"It seems that you are doing well." said Kaguya.

"Yes." said Tianzi.

Tianzi shifted in her seat still not used to such conversation.

"How are you?" asked Tianzi.

"I'm fine." answered Kaguya.

Kaguya looked to her side.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tianzi.

"I cannot get my mind off Japan." answered Kaguya.

'What is wrong?" asked Kaguya.

"Japan is suffering greatly following the failure of the Black Rebellion." answered Kaguya.

"Oh." said Tianzi softly.

Kaguya let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know you do not like politics." noted Kaguya.

Tianzi hung her head down.

"I am the Empress." said Tianzi.

"It's okay your majesty. The Japanese Emperor was a figurehead. The Prime Minister held power." explained Kaguya.

"The Eunuchs rule the country. I just sit on the throne." said said Tianzi weakly

Kaguya realized that the empress was uncomfortable and so she decided to change the subject.

"So empress, has anybody caught your fancy?" asked Kaguya.

Tianzi looked confused at her friend.

"What do you mean?" asked Tianzi.

"Well Zero is my husband. I was aksing if you had anyone like that." answered Kaguya.

Tianzi lowered her head.

"Well..." stammered Tianzi.

The Chinese monarch thought and only one man came to mind.

"I don't know." said Tianzi.

Kaguya looked at her friend and smiled.

"You do." said Kaguya cheerfully.

"I..." said Tianzi.

"It's okay your majesty. In fact, I think its grand." said Kaguya.

"You do?" asked Tianzi.

"Of course empress." answered Kaguya.

Kaguya reached out and grabbed the hands of the empress.

"Your majesty, I want you help you." said Kaguya.

"Really." replied Tianzi.

"Exactly. We're friends after all." said Kaguya with a grin.

Tianzi smiled at those words.

"It's no trouble your majesty." said Tianzi.

Tianzi shook her head.

"You...can call me Lihua." replied the empress.

Kaguya nodded in affirmation.

"Of course Lihua." said Kaguya.

* * *

What was supposed to be a 'happy' day had proved to be anything but for Empress Tianzi. Tianzi had been informed that that she was marrying Prince Odysseus in only a few days with no time to comprehend the situation. She thought the Eunuchs always did what was best for the Chinese Federation so she went along with the situation. However, nobody could have expect the events that transpired on the wedding day. Xingke had come to save her along with a group of accomplices, but suddenly she was kidnapped by Zero. Now she was being taken away by the Black Knights with only familiar face with her.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaguya.

"I'm scared." answered Tianzi.

"It will be okay Lihua." said Kaguya.

"Why is this happening?" asked Tianzi.

"We're rescuing you." answered Kaguya.

"Xingke was going to rescue me." replied Tianzi.

"There is no guarantee of that." said Kaguya.

"But..." began Tianzi trailing off.

A few moments of silence occurred.

"Tianzi, I am sorry for all of this." said Kaguya.

"It's not your fault." said Tianzi.

"I did not want you to be in such a situation." stated Kaguya.

Several loud explosions went off startling the girls.

"Make it stop!" cried Tianzi.

Kaguya embraced the Chinese monarch.

"It will be okay." said Kaguya.

Several more explosions went off shaking the room they were in.

"I don't want this to happen." sobbed Tianzi.

The empress curled up and tears gently rolled.

"Lihua." said Kaguya softly.

The Japanese girl embraced the Chinese empress.

"You'll be okay." said Kaguya.

"Thank you." said Tianzi.

Several more explosions rocked the ship. Tianzi curled up and Kaguya embraced her.

"Stop it." said Tianzi shaking.

"I won't let you get hurt empress." said Kaguya.

The attacked continued shortly before a lull came. Shortly there after, the two girls realized they had come to a stop.

"What's going on?" asked an anxious Tianzi.

"I'll find out." answered Kaguya.

Kaguya got up and left. The empress laid in the fetal position until Kaguya returned two minutes later.

"It seems we have stopped. We are currently taking shelter in the Mausoleum of the 88 Emperors outside of Louyang." explained Tianzi.

"Will they attack us?" asked Tianzi worried.

"Master Zero does not think so." answered Kaguya.

Kaguya was clearly upset as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" asked Tianzi.

"Our ace pilot has been captured and will likely turned over to Britannia." answered Kaguya.

"Will she be okay?" asked Tianzi.

"I hope so." answered Kaguya.

Unfortunately, Zero was incorrect in his assumption they were safe as he did not count on the Eunuchs willingness to kill Tianzi. The two girls huddled together as the mausoleum was bombarded by Chinese forces.

"Kaguya, make it stop!" cried Tianzi.

"I would if I could." said Kaguya softly.

The bombardment continued as Chinese army loyal to the Eunuchs continued their offensive.

" _I pray the mausoleum doesn't collapse._ " thought Kaguya.

The onslaught continued with no sign of letting up.

"Please stop." sobbed Tianzi.

"I promise it will be okay." said Kaguya.

The empress could finally take no more and had to act.

"Stop it!" cried Tianzi, running to the deck.

* * *

The sun rose and the smoke cleared as the battle ended. The High Eunuchs were along with much of their supporters. Military divisions still loyal to the Eunuchs fled and Eunuch loyalists had already rose up in opposition. The Britannian forces had fled back to Area 11 with the Knights of the Round at the helm. With them was Kallen Kouzaki and and the Guren. Back in China, Tianzi had been reunited with but, a new problem arose when Diethard proposed Tianzi marry a member of the Black Knights. Now Zero was away with a redheaded Black Knight who seemed to annoy his comrades.

"Are you okay empress?" asked Xingke.

"Yes." answered Tianzi.

The young monarch wiped tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Xingke.

"I was scared." answered Tianzi.

"As long as you are not harmed." replied Xingke.

Tianzi blushed slightly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Xingke.

"I'm surprised." answered Tianzi softly.

"About what?" asked Xingke.

"You remembered my dream. To see the outside." answered Tianzi.

A smile came to Xingke's face.

"I would never forget something so important." stated Xingke.

Tianzi began sniffling which caught the attention of Xianglin.

"What is wrong?" asked Xianglin concerned.

"She is grateful that everything is okay." answered Xingke.

"Okay." said Xianglin, with a sigh of relief.

"I am glad you're okay." said Xingke.

Xianglin blushed at this.

"I was fine. Those damn Eunuchs wanted to marry me off to Britannia." stated Xianglin.

"Scum." said Xingke seething.

"I would have done it to protect the empress." said Xianglin.

"I never would have let you go." replied Xingke.

Xianglin blushed as Zero returned. Xingke immediately went to the side of Tianzi and placed his hand on his sword. Luckily, Zero rejected the proposal and allowed Tianzi to chose her own fate. Following this, everyone began to disperse while Kaguya ran over to her friend.

"Hello Mr. Xingke, it is a pleasure to finally met you." said Kaguya.

"I feel the same Lady Sumeragi." said Xingke.

"It's good knowing her majesty had loyal people by her side." said Kaguya.

"The empress is my first loyalty." replied Xingke.

"Xingke, do you believe in true love?" asked Kaguya.

"I do not understand." answered Xingke.

"True love." repeated Kaguya.

Tianzi blushed knowing what Kaguya was getting at.

"Kaguya please." said Tianzi meekly.

"I do not understand what you are getting at." said Xingke.

Kaguya began to speak, but was cut off.

"Kaguya, we need you!" called C.C.

"Oh, I must go. Good luck your majesty." said Kaguya.

Kaguya left leaving a confused Xingke behind.

"What was that about?" asked Xingke.

"Love." answered Xianglin.

A/N: There is the story finished and I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
